User talk:Lumoshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dolphin Dasher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Volknur (Talk) 02:09, April 10, 2013 Hey there! Hey ML1234, I do apologise for the quality of this wiki. The non-sysop editors rarely pop in to edit and I personally left after a catfight erupted between the other admins. As a result of this, the wiki's progress stagnated, and yeah... the rest goes without saying. You seem like a dedicated and, more importantly, responsible editor. So, I can honestly say that I look forward to working with you. Unfortunately, I am not a bureaucrat, so I can't promote you to sysop status. However, if you want to become a sysop, I can put in a recommendation for you to Launchballer (who I see you have already contacted). All the best, Volknur (talk) 07:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC No, there are no active 'crats on this wiki, unfortunately. I might play around with user rights, though, to see if I can create a "sysop" that sysops can appoint. Volknur (talk) 11:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, for some odd reason, the "Hi there!" section of your talk page appears to have a spam filter on it. I can get around it by just clicking leave message, but thought you'd want to know. Volknur (talk) 11:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Done.-- 15:29, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't like the idea of appointing someone else as a bureaucrat because I can't remove the right once I've installed it. Besides, I'm fairly easily accessible by messaging me on my Wikipedia talk page - I will respond eventually on my talk page, but only if I'm entering Wikia for some other purpose.-- 15:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::wikipedia:User talk:Launchballer.-- 09:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! Is this the wiki you ment? Team-Eva/Sig 23:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) AWCs I wouldn't bother leaving messages on Wikia Contributors' pages, since they rarely, if ever, respond to them. Volknur (talk) 11:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Image Template Yes, that's fine. It's just a little different on the other wiki I edit on, so it's what I'm used to adding to indicate that the page needs images. Volknur (talk) 00:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Could you unprotect Category:Tracks in Star Cup? I don't see why it's protected when all the other tracks sub-categories aren't protected. Thanks! ----Timson622222 00:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC) sortables I think for like kart statistics/organizing names of racers/organizing names of vehicles it's fine. For stuff like courses, where the preset order is the way it's supposed to be set up, I don't see a point in putting sortable. ----Timson622222 02:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I belive In Your Dreams And May I Be a Mod I Will Be on Here Recently And Is Rob A Such Character In Mario Cart? ender..... 01:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) enderfireline ender..... 01:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) First of all my capitalizing makes my typing look good second of all i know alot about mario kart i have almost all the games and dont let me be a mod i can make this wiki better by letting more people know and people mess up sometimes, if I was a mod I would try my hardest but.... i dont know if im going on anymore anyways your like being a jerk to me *No Offence* Bye........... Timson622222 Done. Next time, for a quicker response, you are probably better off alerting me on my Wikipedia talk page.-- 09:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :D --Timson622222 17:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Concerning splitting Yeah. Sorry for being out, stuff's kicked off on User Battle and I've been busy there. Anyways, after we split up the articles, I say we work on the quality. I've improved the quality of the SNES, N64, GBA and DS Rainbow Road articles, and I plan to do so with the Wii and 3DS Rainbow Roads, but unfortunately I haven't ever laid my hands on a Gamecube controller to play the GCN version, so help me out with those. --Timson622222 20:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) BlackWaterSoda BlackWaterSoda has been vandalizing this wiki,he changed the name of Gold Standard to "Gold Turd" and also replaced the photo of Mario with a real-life man dressed as mario in a kart,and he also made a blog saying that he hated this wiki's name.-- signed,Jonny Mole (contact me) 07:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Colors Yes, I do know how to change a user's name to a different color. Just go to this page and edit the part where the user's name is. Volknur (talk) 12:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean make a page for all shortcuts in a game or make a subpage for each? if the subpage yes.if the other yes. (btw i'll make the pages) Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 15:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Whatever it's called Yes that's a good idea! i'll make it since i may know more shortcuts.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 15:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I know probably every single shortcut so i will do it.i have mk64,mkds,mkwii,and mk7 so i don't know their shortcuts.how about you make the 64 shortcut ones since i don't know alot of them? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 15:41, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Abbrevations Ok Thanks for telling I won't use them again,but I didn't create those abbrevation categories,somebody else did and I used them since I couldn't find a Category for Mario Kart 7 Parts other then MK7Parts.---''Jonny Mole'' 10:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Is this your new account? Kinda confused, since your old one got "disabled globally." --Timson622222 18:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) thanks lumoshi i love mario kart